


The Promise:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Ka Hopu Nui 'Ana (The Round Up), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Danny everything, & his plan to stop crime on the islands, What does Danny think of it?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	The Promise:

*Summary: Steve tells Danny everything, & his plan to stop crime on the islands, What does Danny think of it?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett decided to put the bad day behind him, & he needs to relax, & spend time with his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. The Five-O Commander decided to make him dinner, & enjoying the evening.

 

The Blond noticed that something was bothering his lover, & he waits til the former seal talks to him. Steve pours him a glass of wine, as he finishes his cooking, & keeping his mind focus. Danny couldn’t help, but be protective, & worried about his lover.

 

As the evening progressed, Steve was trying to hide what was bothering him. But, He knew that he couldn’t for long, So he spilled everything that had happened. “What do you think of Adam helping us?”, He is speaking of Adam Noshimuri, their fiend, as they were digging into dessert.

 

“I think it’s a great idea, We are gonna get a lot done”, Danny answered honestly. The Loudmouth Detective leaned in, & smiled, “I love you”, He said, Steve knew that everything will be okay for now on.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
